Lust and Literature
by allhailhiddles
Summary: It's been two weeks since Professor Hiddleston has administered another form of punishment for Evelyn Lewis's late arrival to his class. When she's caught daydreaming in class, will he punish her once more? More importantly, will the two end up caught in a never ending cycle of lust and literature?


I _hated _him. Really. I hated the annoyingly handsome, irritatingly intelligent, obnoxiously smug bastard. Nonchalantly crossing one pale leg over the other, I gripped at the pen in my hand, my eyes narrowing discreetly to the man striding across the lecture room. Lowering my gaze to my notes, I hurriedly scrawled down notes that I deemed important for the end of term exam coming up. Despite my newfound anger at the man who spoke of Shakespeare's _Taming of the Shrew, _annunciating each consonant with that rich, luxurious English accent of his, I refused to let her mark slip. I'd pass with an A in the class, even if I had to stay up until the sun each night to get a good grade.

And really, what gave him the right? What gave the professor the right to act as if _nothing _had happened between them after class nearly two weeks ago? I let out a small sigh, tucking a strand of my blonde curls behind an ear, feeling frustrated at myself and the situation at hand. Truthfully, I _should _ be grateful that the middle-aged charmer had ignored me. After I had left his classroom two Fridays ago, I had been absolutely horrified.

_God, _I had whored myself out to the Advanced English Professor just to save my damn permanent record! And it's not like it was even a big deal – now that I thought about it, there really wasn't anything too horrible he could do for a late arrival to his class. I had been stupid, and worst of all… I had _enjoyed it. _

But then again, who wouldn't have? Professor Hiddleston was known widely around the campus. Students in every major and minor fawned over the 33 year old bachelor. Not only was he absolutely stunning; complete with a strong jaw that was covered lightly with dark brown stubble, bright blue-grey eyes, a tall, lean build with just the right amount of muscle definition (sometimes you could see his pectorals through the thin dress shirts he wore), and not to mention that goddamned smirk he wore, as if he _knew _that every woman on campus would fuck him in an instant. His sharp wit and extensive knowledge just made the man all the more sexier.

And oh _god, _he was good in the bedroom too. Flashes of the fresh memory of him bending me over the desk, whispering those seductive, yet absolutely filthy words into my ear as he-

"Miss Lewis."

_Shit._

"Perhaps instead of daydreaming in my lecture, you could pay attention for once, hm? Unless you'd like to share with the class what's… plaguing your mind." Professor Hiddleston smirked to himself as he stared me down, adjusting his glasses before raising a dark brow. That fucker! He knew exactly what I was thinking about! Our gazes locked momentarily as the older man tilted his head, as if we were communicating in some unspoken language that no one else could comprehend.

I stumbled to find the words to say, stuttering as I spoke up after a long while. "I… Actually, yes." Inhaling a sharp breath, I straightened out the hem of my blue sundress, forcing a smile. "I was actually just thinking about the dynamic of Kate and Petrucio's relationship. Petrucio's need to tame Kate is quite curious, don't you think? Just as is Kate's willingness to submit to Petrucio's demands." It was a spur of the moment thought, and most of it was complete and utter shit, but I wasn't going to let Professor Hiddleston shame me again. I had too much pride for that.

The handsome man paused, his lip quirking just slightly, as if he was genuinely surprised that I had actually come up with something. Reaching up with one large hand, he rubbed at the scruff on his chin, clearing his throat before stepping forward. "The case of Petrucio and Kate is indeed an interesting one, Miss Lewis. Their connection is one similar to many relationships occurring in even today's society. You see, the man has a need to control the female, and make her submit to only him. After a while, the woman eventually gives in, and learns to enjoy the control. It's quite a beautiful spectacle."

… I froze, my eyes widening slightly. What the _hell _was he doing? Silence filled the classroom as he spoke, and I didn't know about the rest of the classroom, but I knew exactly just what kind of 'connection' he was referring to. The cocky bastard was speaking of a Dom/Sub dynamic. I only knew about it because of my roommate, who was curious one night and had looked it up.

'_But look, Evelyn!' my roommate had whined to me, pushing the laptop towards me. 'Aren't you even a little curious? I think it'd be fun!'_

_I shot the brunette a glare, exhaling a heavy breath of air as I looked through the website she had pulled up. Vulgar pictures were lined in the margins, all displaying just how a Dom/sub relationship worked. 'I mean… I don't know. Giving up that much control? It'd be scary, Sarah. You'd have to really trust the person.'_

My memory of that night had been interrupted by Professor Hiddleston, who cleared his throat and spoke in a low tone, pushing his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "That's all for today. Your assignment for the week is to write an essay on the dynamic of Petrucio and Kate's relationship, thanks to Miss Lewis. I expect it on my desk by Monday morning." He gave a smirk in my direction, his expression dubious, as if he was challenging me.

Did I mention how much I _hated the jerk? _The class groaned, several "are you kidding me"s and "seriously!?"s ringing up above the chatter. I stared down to my notebooks, trying desperately to avoid the glares shot my way. Exhaling a heavy sigh, I stood up from my seat, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Not you, Miss Lewis."

_Fuck. Again!?_

Gritting my teeth, I slowly made my way down the stairs of the large lecture hall, sneaking a glance at the handsome 33 year old waiting near his desk in his office, the door open as his arms crossed over his crisp white button up, a maroon tie complementing the ensemble. He didn't look angry, which was good…

But the thing that scared me was the fact he was _grinning, _as if he was amused at the fact he had not only embarrassed me in front of the entire class, but then had gone on to blame me for his stupid writing assignment!

By the time I had made my way over to the taller man, the students had shuffled out of the classroom, eager to escape the hour and a half lecture and go home for the evening. Cautiously, I lifted my deep green eyes up to meet his lighter cerulean ones, forcing a smile on my lips as I spoke out nervously.

"Y-yes, Professor Hiddleston?"

The man chuckled, his lips parting as the distinctive "ehehehe" escaped the confines of his throat. For a moment, I was caught off guard; it was surprising to see him laugh, the sound odd in comparison to his usual demeanor.

But then I caught that goddamned _smirk _of his and heard the distinctive 'click' of the door shutting and locking, and I knew he was up to something.

"Daydreaming in my class _again,_ for the third time this week, Miss Lewis…" He muttered, clicking his tongue in disapproval with a 'tsk'. "And then you leave me no choice but to assign an essay to the entire class. Really, you should learn how to keep that mouth of yours shut, darling." There was a hint of warning in his tone, and I swallowed nervously, furrowing my brows together.

"After all… You do know what happened the last time you disrespected me, don't you?" He purred, placing a long finger under my chin and directing my gaze up to his. His expression was hard to read, but his usual light eyes had turned a darker shade of blue, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

Oh, _god. _This man had an affect on me, that was for sure. I was supposed to be in a state of loathing with him, and here I was, speechless! Just his mere touch was enough to make me moan, but I held it together, inhaling a shaky breath.

"Actually, yes, I do remember. You… You…" I searched for the right words to say, my cheeks blooming into a light rosy shade. "You _slept _with me and then ignored me for the next two weeks. Do you do that with all your other students, Professor?" I snapped, stepping away from him as a wave of shame rolled over me.

The Advanced English genius stared down to me for a brief moment, reading my expression before snagging my wrist, seizing me and pulling me close. I was surrounded by his scent, the amber and cinnamon smell of his cologne filling my nostrils as I attempted to pull away.

"Feisty, aren't you? But then that doesn't surprise me, Miss Lewis. You've always been the most eager and _stubborn _of anyone I've ever taught." He murmured, making a move to yank me against his chest. Leaning down, he nipped at my ear, a hand sliding down my back to press me against him.

I hesitantly directed my gaze up to him, taking in the sharp features of his face. My glance wandered from the dark stubble along his chin, to his pink lips, up past the ridges of his cheekbones, and then finally to the light color of his curious eyes. "Evelyn. My name is Evelyn." I whispered, daring to narrow my eyes demandingly to his. "Considering you passed the point of formalities two weeks ago, you should at least call me by my name."

He paused for a minute, his grasp on my wrist loosening just slightly, but not enough to actually let me free. "Hm… Fine then, _Evelyn._"

_Fuck me. _

The way his voice exaggerated the syllables in my name was heavenly. I had always thought my name was rather dull, but coming from his lips… It sounded like a delicacy.

"I meant what I said about you being late more often. You remember, don't you?" He whispered, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the exposed skin of my neck, moving a blonde curl out of the way before chuckling, the raspy sound causing my skin to flush. As much as I hated to admit it, this man filled me with desire, lust, and curiosity every time he spoke, looked, or got near me.

"I didn't ignore you, darling. You never showed any interest of wanting more."

"I-I…" I was speechless. How was it that this seemingly strict and dull professor turned out to be exotic; brimming with seduction and passion?

He grinned, once again placing a long finger under my chin and directing my face up to his. Lowering his head, he brushed his thin lips against my own, his words sending shivers down my spine. "But you _do _want more, don't you?"

My thoughts were a mass of incomprehensible blurs that I couldn't untangle. All I could focus on was this man so near to me, the barely-there feeling of his lips filling me with a sense of something I couldn't put my finger on. The only sound that escaped my lips was a squeaked "Yes," and then his lips touched mine.

My eyes fluttered shut as I relished in the feeling.

His advance was soft, yet there was a hint of a promise of something more to the slight roughness of his lips. Stepping forward, he walked me backwards until I came in contact with a wall. One of his hands slid up my side, coming up to cup my cheek as we kissed. His other hand had dropped my wrist, but it wasn't as if I would be stupid enough to push him away.

Hesitantly, I ran my tongue along his lower lip, testing the boundaries, as if asking permission to explore him further. The man before me parted his lips immediately, allowing my tongue to slip into his mouth. He tasted divine, like spearmint, and he certainly knew what he was doing as our tongues entwined.

I reached up, sliding a finger into his brunette curls before pulling him closer. Our bodies were chest to chest now, and I was sure that he could feel every erratic beat of my heart as our lips mingled. "P-professor," I gasped out, breaking the kiss for a moment and moving my hands from his hair to rest against his chest.

_God, did he look absolutely fuckable. _His cheeks were flushed, his pupils larger and his blue eyes darkened with lust as he stared down at me, waiting for an answer. Professor Hiddleston's hair was mussed where I had tangled my fingers into it, and his breaths escaped his lips every few seconds; heavy and staggered.

"I want you." Was all I said.

That was all I needed to say.

He was back on me within an instant, his hands wrapping around my waist and arching my back to press against him once more. "Fuck, Evelyn. Feel what you do to me." He snarled, pushing his evident erection against me.

Despite the khaki trousers he was wearing, it was obvious that the man was aroused. And let me tell you, turning on a man that delectable really was a confidence booster.

"I've always wanted this. I've watched you in class, read your remarkable essays, watched the way you act when you speak to your classmates." The middle-aged man huffed, pushing a blonde strand of hair out of the way before nipping at the delicate skin of my throat. "Since I first laid eyes on you, I just knew I _had _to have you. You're divine, Evelyn."

I couldn't speak. I couldn't do much of anything except focus on what I was feeling. I pushed my hips against his, my skirt covered lower regions desperate for contact with the hard cock I knew was beneath the trousers he wore. "T-tell me more…" I pleaded finally, my arms linking around his neck before I hooked a leg around his hip.

"Mm…" He practically moaned, thrusting against my cloth covered wetness. "I need to fuck you again, darling. It's all I can think about. I need you," he whispered. "I need your tight cunt around my hard cock."

At his words, I actually let out a moan. Fuck, the way he spoke such… filthy words with that accent and dialect of his! It was unbearable. I felt my panties dampen, my head falling back against the wall as he ground against me.

"I'm going to take you, Evelyn. Right here, against the wall. And you're going to moan for me; scream my name, as I make you-"

_Knock knock. _

Shit.

Professor Hiddleston immediately stopped, glancing to the door and then down to me, before clearing his throat and speaking up. "Just a moment!"

Stepping away from me, he smoothed out his shirt and adjusted his glasses, running a hand through his messy curls. The glare he shot me was no doubt a warning to me to get myself together. Standing straight up, I tried to control the wobbliness of my knees as I fixed my skirt and blouse.

Hurriedly sitting at the chair in front of his desk, I waited patiently as he opened the door.

"Ah! Mr. Smith. It's nice to see you."

"Right, professor. You said I could come ask for suggestions on my essay if I needed to?" I heard a voice pipe up, and it was one I didn't recognize. It must've been a student from one of his earlier classes in the day.

"Of course… Unfortunately, I'm with another student at the moment, and her situation is very dire-"

"I was just leaving, actually." I piped up, standing from my chair and moving towards the door. Who knows what the boy behind the door had heard them doing? "Thank you for the help, professor."

The Advanced English Lit professor narrowed his eyes at me for a brief moment, his eyes practically screaming 'This isn't over.'

But to be honest, I didn't want it to be. I just needed time to clear my head and figure out what exactly was going on between us. I didn't want to be just another one of the Professor's whores, but at the same time… The passion between us, and the way he made me feel… It was unlike anything else I had ever experienced.

"Have a good night, _Miss Lewis._"

And with that, I pushed past him, smiling to the boy who was in need of help with his essay. Making my way back to my dorm, I tried to slow down my breaths, each one coming with a heavy gasp. His whispers and promises filled my brain, no matter how I tried to shut them off.

_Fuck. The bastard had affected me again._

When I exited the English building, I was shocked to find that it had already turned to nightfall. How long had I been with the professor? It had only felt like a few minutes, but surely it must have been longer.

Chewing at my bottom lip, I hugged my arms around myself, shivering in the brisk winter air. The stars were out, twinkling in the sky, showing off their beauty once the sun had faded over the mountains. I hurried along the street-light illuminated sidewalks, making a beeline for the dorm I resided in.

Once I was up in my room, I tiptoed along the wooden floor, not wanting to disturb my roommate or face her neverending nosiness. Sarah Haltom, my best friend and roommate, despite how much I adored her, was constantly in my business. She wanted to know every detail of my life – what classes I took, the men I thought were cute, even my sex life. I didn't really want to try to make up an excuse for being back so late, and I surely couldn't tell her that I almost had sex with Professor Hiddleston (again).

Thankfully, she was much too busy watching a movie in her room, so I escaped without facing an interrogation.

Shutting the door to my own bedroom, I stripped down out of my skirt and blouse, replacing the warm cashmere material with a long tee shirt instead. I flopped down onto my bed, absolutely exhausted from the entire endeavor.

Part of me wanted Professor Hiddleston to come and find me and finish where we had left off, and part of me wanted to slap him across the face and tell him to fuck off.

Regardless, I couldn't stop thinking about him, and I knew, even as I drifted off to sleep, that I wouldn't be able to for a long, long time.


End file.
